Ryoko's Romance
by CloudZ
Summary: This is my first attempt at a romance ... please enjoy .... It may just be another lame T+R fic for some.
1.

Ryoko "This author usually writes disgusting fics"  
  
Sasami "Best Believe that"  
  
Tenchi "He's trying to write a romance"  
  
Sasami "Yeesh"  
  
Yosho "I always thought he was a homosexual"  
  
CloudZ "What!?!?"  
  
Yosho "You don't own this cast so we can say whatever we want"  
  
CloudZ "AIC and Pioneer do those lucky bastards"  
  
Ryoko "And I'm slightly nude in this one so I guess an R rating can be attained"  
  
CloudZ "Yes"  
  
Everyone agrees.  
  
Tenchi "Well let us get on with the fic"  
  
Eveyone "Yes"  
  
For those who thought this fic would be one of my usual stupid disgusting fics you where wrong. Please enjoy.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was late in the evening. Tenchi was relaxing on the couch after a long hard day of shrine chores. Ayeka and Sasami had gone into town with Nobuyuki to gather some groceries. Mihoshi and Kiyone were on Patrol. Washu was deep in her lab doing experiments. Yosho was up at the shrine meditating. That leaves Ryoko....  
  
Upstairs on the roof Ryoko looks up at the moon, eyes wide and alert.  
  
Ryoko to her self "God its such a beautiful night, it just makes you want to do something crazy."  
  
Switching back to Tenchi who just happens to spot Ryo-Ohkie strut past.  
  
Tenchi "Ryo-Ohkie come here"  
  
Ryo-Ohkie "Meow?"  
  
Tenchi "Yes you"  
  
Ryo-Ohkie walks over to Tenchi slowly. Tenchi picks up Ryo-Ohkie carefully, and places the small cabbit on his stomach.  
  
Tenchi "Ryo-Ohkie what shall I do, this whole house is filled with beautiful women"  
  
Ryo-Ohkie "Meow Meooow Meow"  
  
Tenchi "But it's not that easy Ryo-Ohkie, I can't just pick one."  
  
Ryo-Ohkie throws Tenchi an awkward glance. "You don't understand", Tenchi mumbles. Tenchi sets Ryo-Ohkie back on the ground and continues to scheme up a plan on what to do.  
  
Tenchi yells triumphantly "I GOT IT. I will have a contest of sorts, to see which girl is best suited for me. Hahahahaha."  
  
Tenchi laughs at the idea he had just came up with because of its absurdity.  
  
Meanwhile on the roof Ryoko is staring out into space still.  
  
Ryoko "Hmm, Tenchi. That boy he pisses me off sometimes. I see how he looks at Ayeka and Mihoshi. I offer him all I have and he still doesn't take it. He thinks he's to good for me. I am a space pirate after all I don't need to take this from anyone."  
  
Ryoko's face starts to twist and distort.  
  
Ryoko "I need to do something to show him how much I love him"  
  
Ryoko starts to get furious and the gems on her arm begin to glow. She screams out in rage. Some birds that where resting near by take flight. A cloud passes over the moon as Ryoko phases through the wall into her room.  
  
Ryoko "I'll get even with them all, they think a girl like me could never be with Tenchi."  
  
Ryoko "I'll show them."  
  
Downstairs Tenchi has gotten up and started a small thing of tea. He thinks to himself about all the decisions. He pours the tea into a cup spilling it slightly. He takes a sip of the tea and lets the aroma of the tea work its magic on his sense of smell.  
  
  
Tenchi "mmmmm, tea always makes me feel better."  
  
Tenchi leans back on the counter and lets him self relax some more. He looks out the kitchen window to the moon.  
  
Tenchi "Oh my, its starting to get late I better prepare for bed"  
  
Tenchi then proceeds to clean his mess up and heads upstairs to his room slowly.  
  
Deep within Washu's lab...  
  
Washu "aha!"  
  
A giant smile appears across Washu's face.  
  
Washu "Brilliant, I never would have conceived that the negative charge of a opposite black hole could produce so much energy, to form beam of light so powerful that it could surpass the power of the light hawk wings, Hmm but can I control this power. The ionic flow is to strong it's already become too unstable. I must turn the machine off before it over heats. Sheer genius though."  
  
Washu carefully shuts down the machine and sits back and writes down her calculations. Her stomach begins to rumble. Washu decides to head for the kitchen after latest marvel of science.  
  
Washu "I sure am hungry its been 36 hours since I last...."  
  
Washu doesn't get to finish her sentence because Areca and Sasami rush into the kitchen.  
  
Both sisters "Washu."  
  
Washu "Oh hello girls."  
  
Nobuyuki walks in arms filled with grocery bags. Sasami and Ayeka don't offer to help him.  
  
Sasami "Are you hungry we brought some food home. It was so fun. The downtown market was so busy. That's why it took so long."  
  
Ayeka "Sasami its time for bed lets hurry and go to sleep"  
  
Sasami wanting to finish her story but knowing her sister is right heads up stairs gloomily. Ayeka follows her sister. Ayeka looks back to see a weary Nobuyuki and a hungry Washu in the kitchen chatting about simple things.  
  
Upstairs, Tenchi starts to pull off his shirt and get ready for bed. He grabs his pajama top from the top of the nightstand and jumps on his bed.  
  
Tenchi "I just can't think"  
  
Tenchi "They all have certain characteristics"  
  
Tenchi thinks about all the good times he had with all the girls. He starts to feel sad for he must choose between them.  
  
Outside his door there is a knock.  
  
Tenchi alertly "Hello?"  
  
Ryoko "Tenchi I need to speak with you."  
  
Tenchi "Ryoko come in but if you try anything... funny I'm just not in the mood for it ok"  
  
Ryoko opens the door slowly...  
  
Ryoko "ok then"  
  
Ryoko walks in cool and calmly wearing nothing but black lace lingerie.  
  
Tenchi begins almost begins to say something but the way the light reflects off her supple body stops him as she walks closer too him. He begins to scoot himself into a corner instinctively. Her bosoms lightly caressing each other as she softly puts one knee to the bed.  
  
Tenchi "Na na na nooo, no Ryoko stop this."  
  
Ryoko doesn't listen she crawls closer to Tenchi. She flicks a hair strand from her eyebrow and heads even closer to Tenchi. Tenchi puts his hands up in protest.  
  
Tenchi "Ryoko what are you doing, please stop."  
  
Ryoko grabs Tenchi's right arm and pulls it down to her skin. Ryoko forces Tenchi to feel the silky stomach skin with the tips of his fingers. Tenchi pulls back but Ryoko realizes this and flips him onto his back gently. Tenchi tries to scream but a quick hand muffles it. Ryoko puts one knee on his and forces his head into the bed with the other. Tenchi knowing that he can't resist her strength or beauty finally subdues himself to her power.  
  
Ryoko finally figuring what she wants to say slowly opens her mouth to speak "Tenchi I don't want to hurt you but I need to prove myself in all aspects to you"  
  
A small tear floats down her cheek and lands on the side of Tenchi's head. Tenchi turns slightly so that he can see Ryoko's face. Their eyes connect and they both feel something strong. Ryoko loosens up her grip on Tenchi. Tenchi rolls over so that Ryoko is sitting knee spreaded along his waist.  
  
Ryoko leans forward and puts her finger to his hair. She traces it down slowly to his lips. Tenchi leans forward kissing Ryoko gently beneath her neck. He heads up her neck slowly. The small kisses are like a burning inferno; Ryoko throws her head back in anguish. Ryoko tries returns to her train of thought.  
  
Ryoko softly "Tenchi."  
  
Ryoko moves her hands to the top of his shirt. She starts to unbutton them slowly. Tenchi runs his fingers up and down her back. His fingers meet up with the back of the bra strap. He loosens it and the black bra falls haplessly to the bed. Her breasts plump and red from embarrassment heave slightly as she takes in a deep breath. Tenchi grabs one with one hand and gently plays with it squeezing it moving it up and down with some force. Ryoko whimpers. Ryoko reaches down and start to undo Tenchi's pants. Tenchi's eyes head downward as well. He takes his hand from her breast and heads down toward her black little panties. With one hand placed firmly on her ass he lifts her up slightly so that she can get the rest of his pants off. Ryoko tugs slowly on Tenchi's pants.  
  
All of a sudden there is a knock on Tenchi's door.  
  
Both of them look at each other.   
  
Sasami "Tenchi, are you awake"  
  
Tenchi "Sasami what is it I was sleeping"  
  
Sasami "I thought I heard some one in there with you"  
  
Ryoko jumps up off Tenchi and the bed and phases through the wall to her room. Tenchi puts his clothes back on and invites Sasami in.   
  
Sasami "Tenchi what is that smell?"  
  
Tenchi "I don't know what you are talking about"  
  
Sasami "It's like a perfume and what is that on your bed?"  
  
Sasami points to the pieces of black lingerie that Ryoko left behind.  
  
…….  
  
To be continued.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
This is my first crack at a somewhat normal Fic.  
  
;) hoped you enjoyed it. I'm already working on 2nd part.  



	2. Ayekas Confrontation (well almost)

CloudZ "Don't own AIC or Pioneer characters blah blah blah Rated R no childs dammit!"   
  
CloudZ"Read Review Retard"  
  
2nd chapter  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tenchi tried to compose himself a little millions of thoughts flashing through his mind. Thinking to himself "What just happened" "Where did all these emotions come from" and most importantly "Why". Sasami still stood in the doorway looking at a half naked Tenchi who only head a pillow covering his crotch.   
  
Sasami "Tenchi what where you doing? I heard noises and got scared that you were hurt. What are you doing with that pillow?"  
  
Tenchi begins to get a nosebleed.  
  
Sasami "Oh Tenchi you where being naughty!"  
  
Tenchi falls over.  
  
Sasami walks out the room shyly. But you can still hear her say "What a naughty boy you are Tenchi".  
  
Meanwhile in her own room Ryoko fully naked is hovering over her bed. Millions of thoughts flashing through her mind as well. She had been there with him the person she needed and some one had interrupted.  
  
Ryoko "Damn those meddlesome jurains, couldn't they of just minded there god damn business for once in there lives"  
  
Ryoko lifts her fist and with a swift movement of her arm she smashes her left nightstand to pieces.  
  
Ryoko's arm gems begin to glow. Her anger is so great at this moment that she may do something ill rational.  
  
Ryoko "I'm out of here"  
  
She walks over to her closet and puts on her space pirate outfit. She gives her room the glance over and decides to leave. She phases out of the room to the top of the house. She begins to run to the end of the roof where she jumps. She disappears and appears on top of a big tree some distance away from the Masaki household. Ryoko keeps teleporting from tree to tree heading westward.  
  
Back in Tenchi's room Tenchi has sat back in his bed all lights off. Sleep doesn't seem to come to him. Still the questions rage in the back of his mind. Tenchi sits wide-eyed looking at the ceiling. As he looks up he in visions the whole experience again and again. Ryoko's face sticks in his mind. Ryoko's desire. Ryoko's tears. Ryoko's expressions. Tenchi moves his hand up to where Ryoko's tears had dropped onto his face. Tenchi gently touches his face. Then sleep comes. Tenchi dreams dreams of what would of, could of happened. Tenchi falls hopelessly into sleep. Maybe it was to forget what had happened or maybe to explore it more.  
  
Early the next morning…  
  
Down in the kitchen Ayeka and Sasami are cooking breakfast. Well actually it's more like Sasami is cooking while Ayeka talks.   
  
Ayeka "Sasami what was all that commotion about last night"  
  
Sasami "Tenchi was being bad"  
  
Ayeka "What did he do?"  
  
Sasami "Well … (Sasami tells Ayeka all about what she had heard and the goes into to detail on what had happened afterward)"  
  
Ayeka "Oh my!"  
  
Upstairs Tenchi finally decides to get up. His covers are damp in sweat. His dreams most have been good ones because he is more energized than ever. Tenchi soon gets his cloths on and heads downstairs to greet the two ladies in the kitchen.  
  
Tenchi "Morning Princess Ayeka, Sasami"  
  
Both Girls "Morning Tenchi"  
  
Sasami "You're looking well today"  
  
Tenchi "I feel great"  
  
Sasami starts to makes plates of food for the family. Ayeka gives Tenchi an awkward glance.   
  
Ayeka under her breathe, "Yes something very peculiar went on last night indeed"  
  
Tenchi "Did you say something Miss Ayeka?"  
  
Ayeka with a small sweat drop hanging by her head "No, no nothing at all why of course not"   
  
Ayeka again under her breathe, "I will find out what going on"  
  
Ayeka "hahahahahahahahahahaha"  
  
Sasami and Tenchi both turn to Ayeka with funny looks on their faces. Ayeka falls over.  
  
Ayeka "Don't mind me I was thinking of a joke Washu had told me"  
Washu "what joke?"  
  
Washu has arrived for breakfast and is standing behind Ayeka. Ayeka gets an enormous sweat drop and falls over once more.  
  
Ayeka "You know the one joke"  
  
Washu "I don't understa…."  
  
Ayeka elbows Wahsu in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.  
  
Ayeka "See that joke"  
  
Washu nods in agreement not wanting to take any more punishment.  
  
Sasami sets the table and calls everyone down for breakfast. Nobuyuki and Yosho head down stairs and both grab a cup of tea. Sasami calls Ryokos name several times but Ryoko doesn't show. Sasami puts her hands on her hips and frowns a little.  
  
Sasami "When she drinks you can't wake her. Some one go up there and get her"  
  
Tenchi runs up the stairs to Ryoko's room to find a smashed dresser and no Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi yelling to the people downstairs "She is not here"  
  
Everyone yelling back to Tenchi "What?"  
  
Tenchi runs down stairs to the kitchen.   
  
Tenchi "I said she not here"  
  
Washu "That's unusual of her"  
  
Ayeka "She would have ate all the food anyway"  
  
Not really having control over Ryoko the people begin to eat their meal. Everything is great as always. Afterwards Washu slips back into her lab while Nobuyuki heads to work,  
and Yosho heads to the Shrine. Ayeka and Sasami do the dishes. Ayeka glances over at Tenchi several times as he looks out the window into the wilderness.  
  
Ayeka "Tenchi is there something wrong"  
  
Tenchi stirring from his day dream "No I'm fine, just a little worried about Ryoko"  
  
Ayeka "Why should you worry about filth like that, you have jurian blood in you are much better then her"  
Ayeka "you deserve some one much better"  
  
Tenchi looks at Ayeka.  
  
Tenchi "I need to go pick up carrots"  
  
Ayeka with a small frown on her face "I see"  
  
Tenchi heads out the door to the shed. He picks up his wicker basket and hoe. He looks up at Ryoko's room from the shed. Realizing that he can't forget his chores Tenchi heads slowly on the path to the carrot fields. The forest condenses around him. The light has been overwhelmed with the tall trees. Tenchi is engulfed in their shadows.  
  
Voice, "Where are you headed"  
  
Tenchi "Who is that"  
  
Tenchi holds the hoe in a fighting stance.  
  
Voice, "It's only me"  
  
Ryoko emerges out of the shadows and her arms fall gently around Tenchi neck bringing him into a tight embrace.  
  
Tenchi "Ryoko"  
  
Ryoko lets go and steps back a little so that she may lean on one of the trees.  
  
Ryoko "Don't get all mushy I'm a space pirate"  
  
Tenchi "But last night, you and I"  
  
Ryoko "We did nothing last night"  
  
Tenchi "But."  
  
Ryoko "Your such a foolish boy"  
  
Tenchi steps back taken back by this comment.   
  
Tenchi "I thought you wanted to share something with me"  
  
Ryoko "With you, please. I'm the powerful, beautiful space pirate to ever grace this universe what is stopping me from just taking you as my sex slave."  
  
Tenchi "love Ryoko"  
Ryoko turns away in frustration. Tenchi sees through her visage of trying to act tough.  
Tenchi reaches out and grabs her arms and spins around so that they are eye to eye.  
  
Ryoko still acting tough yells "Don't! …" in protest  
  
But before she has a chance to finish Tenchi mouth is over her own. His arms quickly go around her back. His tongue probes the inside of her mouth in reaction she probes back giving into the desire. Tenchi slowly lowers Ryoko to the forest floor.  
  
Tenchi "This will be the time" he says while still showering her with kisses.  
  
Ryoko paws at Tenchi.  
  
Down road Ayeka has come to talk to Tenchi she walks slowly along the path that just a couple of minutes before Tenchi had walked. As the trees get taller and light gets scarcer Ayeka shivers of the cool wind that tingles along her back.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Confrontation next time surprise ending as well.  
:) hope you enjoy  
  
  
To be continued…… 


End file.
